Desires - A Germanyx OC Lemon
by Meron
Summary: Germany is training hard with Alana. She takes a break and watches him, sinful thoughts invading her mind. Little does she know that the same things are crossing his mind too. But soon, plans change. Or not? Will they accomplish their desires?


_**Desires - A GermanyxOC story.**_

Warning - This story contains sexual content, not suitable for teen. Read on your own risk.  
OC : Alana, representing Alsace, territory currently under French rule. Fair-haired, teal eyes, short, well built. Age : Appears to be 20-21.

* * *

Sitting under the tree, fanning herself off the heat of the training, Alana couldn't be more entertained. After all, she had pretended to be fainting just to be able to watch the sexy German run on the track field, sweat covering his muscles as he was doing the 23rd lap that evening.

She smirked, feeling herself heat up once again as his muscles rippled under the Sun, shining as he ran. Oh, how perfect he looked. She was thanking God that it was so hot and he had to take the black tank top off. It made her faint for real. But no, she had to stay awake and take in the sight before her.

Ludwig had stopped running after the heat finally reached his well trained body. He sighed, running a hand through his slicked back hair, rearranging the golden locks that escaped while he had been running. Looking back at Alana, he saw her fanning herself and headed in her direction, where the bottles of water and luckily some well-worthed shade were.

Getting closer to her, finally reaching the shade, he bent down, allowing her to see his muscles move as he took a bottle of fresh, cold water and drank it whole, allowing droplets to run down his chin, to his chest and downward, making her squirm in place. Cursing under her breath, she reached for a bottle of water too, but when he turned to her, asking if she was feeling better, she choked on the liquid. Through the branches, little ray lights were reaching his face, making it shimmer slightly.

"H-hah...Yes, I'm alright. I guess it's too hot outside for me..." she replied, blushing.  
"Good. I'm going to do 7 more laps then we can go inside." he turned around and started running again, missing her facepalm. Why did she have to sit outside with him anyways? Oh, right. So she could admire his half-naked form. She stared for a second too long at him and he caught her eye, but she turned her head hasty, pretending to admire the field.

Unlike himself, he smirked at her reaction. He knew what she wanted. How? Because he wanted it too. And it appeared that the odds were in his favour. Only seven more laps. He decided to take his time. After all, he had the whole night to accomplish what he had in mind.

Looking up at the sky, she sighed, admiring the sunset. She was tired, although she stopped running after the 17th lap. She laughed a little, knowing she would never be able to run 30 laps/day with him. But at least she could see him more. Yet, she wished he would be here to watch the Sun disappear under the horizon with her. Gripping at her loose T-shirt, she looked at her hands, hoping his would hold them just for a moment.

Between them was more than the obvious sexual tension. For her, he meant everything. A touch of his slender finger would send electricity through her whole body and she would be thinking of it the whole day. When he was sad or tired, she felt it too and all she wanted was to go give him a tight hug, hoping to make him feel better.

She wondered if he even cared about her. Or was he training her just because of the past the countries shared? Sighing, she felt herself growing more tired by the second and she was soon drifting.  
The Sun had finally set when Ludwig decided to check on Alana again. Disappointment hit when he saw her sleeping soundly under the tree. Maybe tonight wasn't the best moment to carry out his plans after all. He sighed, walking towards the sleeping woman, although he had 2 more laps left. He wouldn't leave her sleeping down on the ground...

He picked her up bridal-style and carefully carried her to his bedroom, since all the others were occupied. Placing her small body down on the bed, he looked at her sleeping figure, a slight smile adorning his features. Sighing a bit, he leaned down, brushing his lips past her soft, red ones. He would at least get a kiss. And watch her sleeping.

Sitting on the bed next to her, he started stoking her hair lovingly, a small smile making its way on his features.

"You look like an angel.." he whispered close to her ear, breathing warm air on her cheek "...although you're a little demon on the inside." He chuckled a bit and laid down next to her, closing his eyes, not really regretting that she had fallen asleep before even getting here.

He turned on his side, but was surprised to find her looking at him, with a sly smile on her face.

"Well, hello there..." He seemed shocked so she chucked and in a swift movement, straddled him. "I guess I'm quite the actress, don't you think?" she murmured in his ear before licking down to his jawline and finally reaching his lips. She pulled him in a fiery kiss, dominating him for a moment, until he processed what was going on and flipped them over, getting comfortable between her legs and attacking her neck with butterfly kisses and rough licks and bites.  
"T-that's more like it ~ " she moaned when he licked her soft spot. He chuckled against her skin and pulling away, he ripped her shirt off in a swift movement. She tugged at his pants, since his shirt was long gone. He chuckled again, pushing her hands away as he ripped off her short sports pants too. She tried to reach for his pants once again, but he caught her hands into one of his and pinned them to the bed, above her head, smirking victoriously.  
"N-not fair! Let me go!" she trashed around, trying to free herself.  
"Not so fast, Kätzchen. Trying to play with me has its consequences." he whispered, unhooking her sports bra and pulling it off, not letting go of her hands. She whimpered and tried covering herself, but his grip was too strong. Leaning in, he started sucking, licking and biting her small breasts, earning small whimpers of disguised pleasure. When she finally moaned rather loudly, he took the opportunity to slip off her already soaked panties. Feeling the wetness, he threw them across the room, only to bury his head in between her thighs.

She immediately turned into a moaning mess, watching him with half-closed eyes, whimpering and silently begging him to keep going. Withing seconds, his clothes were off, him not listening to her weak pleas. With a slow movement, he entered her, forcing his way all the way in. She cried out and arched her back, gripping his shoulder as he kissed her, giving her time to adjust to his size.

Soon enough, the only sounds audible in the room were her small moans and mewls of pleasure, her occasional grunts and the unmistakable sound of skin slapping skin as Ludwig was increasing his pace, trying to bring them close to release. Long moments later, Alana came, clawing at his shoulders and crying out once again, her eyes wide open, vision blurry and body on fire.

Increasing his pace even more, he soon came too, with a powerful thrust, filling her abused insides with his semen. None of them moved. They were just panting, trying to come down from the pleasurable Heaven they've reached together. He leaned in and kissed her passionately before slipping out and cuddling her to his chest.

"Gute nacht, lieben." He whispered as she drifted away. sleeping soundly. Soon he followed, a satisfied smile on his lips as he joined her in dreamland.


End file.
